John MacLean
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Oshawa, Ontario, Canada | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 2002 }} John MacLean (born November 20, 1964 in Oshawa, Ontario) is a former Canadian ice hockey player, and currently head coach of the Lowell Devils. During his playing career, he played for the New Jersey Devils, San Jose Sharks, New York Rangers and Dallas Stars. Playing career John MacLean was selected 6th overall in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft as the 1st choice of the New Jersey Devils. MacLean made his Devils debut on October 5, 1983 against the New York Rangers. Perhaps his most memorable moment as a Devil came on April 3, 1988, when he scored a goal in overtime against the Chicago Blackhawks to send the Devils to the playoffs for the first time. Following this breakthrough year, MacLean notched three straight 40-goal seasons before he was forced to miss the 1991-92 season due to a serious knee injury. During his tenure with the Devils, MacLean won the Stanley Cup in 1995 while serving as the team's alternate captain. He remained with the Devils until December 7, 1997 when he was traded to the San Jose Sharks. After finishing the 1997-98 season with the Sharks, MacLean signed as a free agent with the New York Rangers in July 1998. The Rangers traded MacLean to the Dallas Stars in February 2001. On June 7, 2002 John MacLean retired from hockey after 18 seasons. He played a total 1,194 games, scoring 413 goals, adding 429 assists for 842 career points, and was the all time leading scorer for the New Jersey Devils until March 17, 2009, when his record was surpassed by Patrik Eliáš. Coaching career In September 2002, MacLean joined the coaching staff of the New Jersey Devils, and served as an assistant coach until July 2009. He earned his second Stanley Cup, as an assistant coach, in 2003. In 2007, John was a candidate for the head coach position but the job was given to Brent Sutter and MacLean remained as assistant coach. On June 9, 2009, Brent Sutter resigned as head coach of the Devils and remarked that MacLean was ready to be head coach. On July 13, 2009, John MacLean was named head coach of the Lowell Devils. Awards *Memorial Cup Tournament All-Star Team (1983) *Selected to two NHL All-Star Games, 1989 & 1991 *New Jersey Devils MVP, 1989–90 Career statistics Records *New Jersey Devils franchise record for goals (347) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for power play goals (92) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for power play points (197) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for game-winning goals (55) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for hat tricks (6, tied with Patrik Eliáš) *New Jersey season points leader: 1988–89 (87), 1990–91 (78) *New Jersey season goals leader: 1988–89 (42), 1989–90 (41), 1990–91 (45), 1993–94 (37), 1996–97 (29, tie) *New Jersey playoffs points leader: 1991 (8, tie), 1997 (9) *New Jersey playoffs goals leader: 1990 (4), 1991 (5), 1997 (4, tie) *New Jersey playoffs assists leader: 1997 (5) *San Jose Sharks playoffs points leader: 1998 (5, tie) *San Jose Sharks playoffs goals leader: 1998 (2, tie) External links * * *John MacLean profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Oshawa Generals players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Lowell Devils coaches Category:NHL coaches Category:New Jersey Devils coaches Category:1964 births